


Come Sit With Me

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Comic, Coming Out, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Steve wants Billy to join him on the couch for movie night. There's just one problem: Nancy and Jonathan are over too, and they don't know about Steve and Billy. Billy would rather keep it that way.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Come Sit With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [65writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/65writings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pizza King.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812823) by [65writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/65writings/pseuds/65writings). 



> Very often when reading a really great scene in a fic, I get the urge to draw it… And here is one of the rare times I actually followed through! Been chipping away at this for ages. This particular scene in “The Pizza King” by 65writings gave me all the feels. Definitely go give it a read. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun drawing this. Definitely made me want to try more comic-y stuff in the future. Also I just about died laughing painting Jack Nicholson's face on that tiny VHS cover (The Shining).
> 
> Thank you for inspiring me to make this, 65writings! <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@avalonlights](http://avalonlights.tumblr.com/), probably crying about Billy or Harringrove. <3


End file.
